catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
German Tent Tour 2010-2013
The German Tent Tour of ''Cats'' toured 16 cities in four German speaking countries: Germany, Luxembourg, Switzerland and Austria. Previews started in late December 2010 in Hamburg - the city where Cats had its German premiere in 1986. However while the show was still in rehearsal, there were also 3 private preview performances in Düsseldorf. The official premiere was at 6th January 2011 in Hamburg. The tour closed at 16th June 2013 in Graz, Austria. Production Specifics This was the first European production that didn't play in conventional theatres but used a tent that was specifically designed for Cats, like those used for Australian and World Tours, this time with the set NAP 19. After the tour was over, the tent was sold to a German circus. This tour was the first Cats played in Luxembourg. The production, score, design, etc. were based on the UK Tour III. Like all German productions since 2002, they had Electra in the cast. For the last 3 months, following a cast change, Electra was cut from the show, her parts were then sung by Tumblebrutus. For most of the run, the orchestra consisted of 7 musicians. Only in Hamburg and Vienna, they had 10 musicians in the band. Most of the costumes were re-used from the UK Tour III and the Dutch Tour. Only a few of them were newly created. More costumes were built as the tour went on. During the entire run, Rumpus Cat lacked his flashing red glasses. The official explanation was that the glasses were damaged, but they were never repaired. During the first season, only the first cast Electra (Jo Lucy Rackham) wore an actual Electra costume, the covers wore altered chorus Grizabella costumes. However after the cast change the swings were provided with conventional Electra costumes. Creative Team *Director/Choreographer: Chrissie Cartwright (after Trevor Nunn and Gillian Lynne) *Original Choreographer: Gillian Lynne *Assistant Associate Director: Marina Stevenson *Translation: Michael Kunze *Musical Supervisor: Daniel Bowling *Sound Designer: Greg Pink *Lighting Designer: Howard Eaton (after David Hersey) *Associate Scenic Designer: Alan Walker (after John Napier) *Make-up Designer: Karen Dawson *Supervisors: Jenny Dean (wigs), Maria Cave (make-up), Tracy Stiles (costumes) * Resident Directors: Japheth Myers (until June 2012) / Mark John Richardson (from June 2012) * Assistant Resident Director: Elisabeth Bell (from September 2012) * Dance Captains: Jo Lucy Rackham (until April 2013) / Nicky Milford (from April 2013) * Assistant Dance Captains: Jason Winter (until June 2011) / Matt Huet (until July 2011) / Alex Frei (until July 2012) / Ross McDermott (from September 2012) * Head of the Costume Department: Mario Reichlin * Head of the Make-up Department: Sarah Kleindienst * Production Stage Manager: Juan Escandell Tour Dates Cast Dec 2010 - July 2011 Hamburg, Berlin, Hannover, Mannheim, Luxembourg, Mannheim. September 2011 - July 2012 Zurich, Bielefeld, Oberhausen, Vienna September 2012 - April 2013 Cologne, Stuttgart, Nuremburg, Munich, Linz April 2013 - June 2013 Frankfurt, Graz Gallery German Tent Munkus Gus 2.jpg German Tent Munkus Gus 1.jpg Asparagus 03 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Vic 01 German Tour 11.jpg Vic 02 German Tour 11.jpg Munkus Gumbie Trio de11.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Jenny Ann Christin Elverum German Tour 11.jpg Tugger 01 Tent Tour.jpg Griz 01 German Tour 11.jpg Bustopher 01 German Tour 11.jpg Munkus Pollicles 01 German Tour 11.jpg Ball 01 German Tour 11.jpg Ball 03 German Tour 11.jpg Grizabella Anna Montanaro de11 01.jpg German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg Gus Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Raffish Crew 01 German Tour 11.jpg Skimble Deut 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour 1.jpg Macavity 01 German Tour 11.jpg Misto 01 German Tour 11.jpg Tugger Misto 01 German Tour 11.jpg Griz Masha Karell 2012.jpg Griz 03 Tent Tour.png Deut 01 German Tour 11.jpg Bomba Deme 01 Tent Tour.jpg Cori Tanto German Tent Tour Berlin Opening Night 2011.jpg Josh Andrews Pouncival Burton.jpg Misto Tent Tour 2010 MJR backstage 01.jpg Ann Christin Elverum.jpg Jason Winter.jpg Marleen de Vries.jpg Deut de11 Martin Berger.jpg Matt Huet.jpg Myrthes Monteiro.jpg German Tent Tour 2011 Sillabub Myrthes Monteiro.jpg Nils Haberstroh.jpg Tugger German Tour Dominik Hees.jpg Emma Hunter.jpg Misto German Tent Tour Drew McOnie.png Mungo Rumple Promo 2.jpg Gido Schimanski.jpg German Tent Promo 2.jpg German Tent Carbucketty Bomba.jpg Fluffies 4.jpg Mungojerrie Gavin Eden De11.jpg German Tent Tour.png German Tour 2010 Set 1.jpg German Tour 2010 Set 2.jpg German Tour 2010 Set 3.jpg German Tour 2010 Set 4.jpg German Tour 2010 Set 5.png Peter Weck 2011 01 Hamburg 01.jpg Peter Weck 2011 03 Tent Tour 1a.jpg Peter Weck 2011 05 Hannover 1.jpg Peter Weck 2011 05 Oberhausen Promo 03.jpg Peter Weck 2012 01 Koln 04.jpg Peter Weck 2012 02 Vienna 03.jpg Peter Weck 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 06a.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 02.jpg Peter Weck 2012 10 Stuttgart 04.jpg Peter Weck 2012 12 Nurenburg 01.jpg Peter Weck 2013 01 Munich 01.jpg Peter Weck 2013 03 Linz 03.jpg Videos / Media Category:Productions